


Spooky Little Boy Like You

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hook-Up, Kissing, M/M, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>feeling awkward at a bad gathering, arin hanson is considering leaving and going home. that is until, a mysterious stranger with ethereal beauty enters the bar - and arin just isn't sure how to go about approaching somebody so angelic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooky Little Boy Like You

An already awkward bar meet with friends was just about to get a lot worse. Arin's eyes wandered around the venue, filled with drunks. Not too keen on drinking, Arin stood a fair distance apart from his now tipsy friends. The noise was loud and almost as if Arin's ears were both being screamed into, he wanted to get away. Perhaps, get home and just relax. However, due to social obligation - Arin had to be here.

His friend, Mark, slung an arm around him. "What's with the frown-y face Arin!" Mark scowled when Arin shook his head, he pushed his glass of some alcohol against his chest. Much to Arin's disgust, it spilled onto his t-shirt. "You j-just need some alcohol!"

Arin took Mark's arm off of him and patted him on the shoulder, "Really Mark, I'm good thanks."

Mark seemed to pay no attention and stumbled off, preparing himself to do more shots with the rest of his friends. Arin's eyes just stared at the floor, he was laughing to himself internally about how dirty it was - as if that was amusing, even for Arin. The door squeaked opened and Arin, unlike everybody else, didn't look to see whom had entered out of curiosity. It was only when a boot placed itself on the specific place Arin was looking.

Arin's eyes traced the boot up until he got to the person's face. Wild, crazy dark hair. He had slight stubble and the most enchanting brown eyes. His thin, slender body bent over the bar so delicately. Arin felt a ping in his heart and his face turn red, he was attempting not to catch the eyes of this ethereal stranger - but couldn't help himself to an eyeful of such a beautiful, celestial, otherworldly...

Wait - he caught himself in mid self-monologue. Arin turned his head in the other direction to re-evaluate himself. He tried to shake himself out of it and looking in the opposite way seemed to calm Arin down. Until he heard his voice. A fruity voice. It was so charming, so wonderful. His laugh caught Arin out most, nearly making him break the glass he was holding.

Escaping to the men's room - Arin looked in the mirror to try and calm himself down. He watched as his face very slowly changed from a scarlet to the rosy colour he had always been. He tried not to think about that mysterious stranger, but the more he tried not to - the more he did. Arin sighed and decided to give up, perhaps just go home. As he opened the door to the bathroom, there was that stranger, he must've reached for the door at the same time.

As if things happen like this is in reality! Arin's face flourished immediately back to the scarlet and mumbled a very quiet apology, before walking out and sitting on a chair at the far back of the bar. Away from his friends, away from the beautiful stranger. He pulled out his phone, quickly tweeting to his personal account about the affair. Nobody even followed that account, but it seemed like a good method to release his angst. Arin hoped by the time him and his friends left, the stranger would just be coming out of the bathroom.

Arin's secret desire, however, was that his friends would ditch him for more drinks - and this mysterious stranger would take him under his wing. Perhaps even a hook-up. Arin's face flushed at the thought, hook-ups did happen; although Arin doubted they would ever, ever happen to him in his lifetime.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Arin's eyes flickered open as a woman walked across the bar. He sighed in relief as the noise then filled back up again, a chair was being pulled near him. Arin didn't pay much attention until he heard the voice. The same fruity voice. He turned in the direction it was coming from, and the stranger was looking right at him.

"H-Hi..." Arin stuttered, lowering his hands so his phone was in his lap. He subtly pressed the power button.

"No need to be embarrassed," The older man laughed, his curls following him. "My name is Dan, and you are?"

Dan. So was he a Danny or a Daniel? For now, Arin just left it at Dan. "A-Arin. Nice to meet you."

There seemed to be no necessity for Arin to shake hands with Dan, as his relaxed attitude eventually spread to Arin. The two spoke about having drunk friends, and it turns out Dan was in pretty much the same situation as Arin. He was just a lot more subtle and able to have fun, he told Arin he liked going out - but not to get blackout drunk.

"So, what do you do for a job - Arin?"

Arin halted and looked up at the ceiling. "I play video games and record the videos for YouTube."

"Oh," Dan smiled. "That's called something, isn't it?"

"I guess? Streamers? Let's Players. I don't even know, and I do it." Arin paused, "So - what do you do?"

"Me? I'm in a band. Just kind of band-hopping. I generally do vocals, though."

That probably was to explain the fruity voice, it seemed a voice like that would sing. The conversation continued onwards until half-past midnight, where Arin's friends were tumbling out of the bar. Arin figured he should leave, but Dan grabbed him by the wrist. He turned, and Dan was looking into his eyes. It was kind of nerving, but Arin couldn't help blushing.

Dan's face blushed, and he looked into the other direction. His confidence weakened slightly as his grip loosened. His eyes looked back to Arin.

"Do you... want to come back with me?"

Arin rubbed his wrist and his brain was running through at 100 miles per hour. What did this mean? Where would he go? Would he return home? Was this a hook-up? The thoughts drowned Arin mentally, and quietly he gave his response of a meek, timid yes. With that, Dan ditched his friends and the two walked along the dark LA streets. The further into residential areas the pair got, the less people there were walking around. Dan's heeled boots were comforting to Arin, hearing the repetitive noise comforted him, almost. The two continued on further, into a dimly lit park.

"Dan, I can't see."

Arin felt a hand wrap around his own, Dan's slender fingers linking with his. Dan's hand guided him through the park and into areas Arin had never dared to visit before. A tall apartment building stood before them, it was beyond Arin how tall it was. They were being built when he first moved to Los Angeles and Arin recalled how one could see the cranes from Arin's own, 80's built apartments. Dan still remained holding Arin's hand, despite the light. Arin put up no fight to separate his hand from Dan's, however. Up the many flights of stairs, was Dan's apartment. The numbers had been taken off (which Dan claimed the kids upstairs had taken them) so they were scrawled on the front of the door in permanent marker. 376.

Dan's apartment had nothing out of the ordinary. It was shoddily decorated with IKEA furniture, cheap wallpaper. The only thing that looked remotely fancy was the sheepskin rug on the floor, which Dan hadn't even bought but stole from a venue he was in. What kind of venue would have a sheepskin rug, though? Arin decided not to bother worrying himself about the rug, but much rather about what he was getting himself into.

He only met Dan a few hours ago, already in his house and sitting on his couch. Arin questioned the authenticity of Dan's kindness. He wondered whether he was just in it to get something. Whilst Dan was in his kitchen, Arin ran his fingers through his hair and clenched a fistful of his own hair. He gave a frustrated sigh. Dan must've entered the room, as he heard him snort.

"So you like hair-pulling, huh?"

Arin realised what this was about and let go of his hair. The arm lifelessly fell onto the stained fabric couch. "No..."

Dan smiled, raising an eyebrow at Arin. He opened a can of Pepsi with one finger and immediately took a swig. The silence wasn't really awkward, Arin found himself slipping off and on his shoe whilst staring at Danny. Something was just so enchanting about him. The shoe slipped off entirely, and Arin awkwardly broke free of Dan's enchantment, only to take his other shoe off - only for a symmetrical sake.

Dan placed his wallet on the table and just as it did, the phone rang. Dan shrugged and stood up to go take the call, once he was out of sight Arin found himself looking at his cards. More importantly, his driving licence.

"Leigh Daniel Avidan... 14th of March 1980..." Arin paused, "1980?!"

This guy was 7 years older than him! When Dan returned, Arin was still looking at his driving licence intently.

"Sorry, sales call." Dan paused and looked at what Arin had found. "Isn't that photo just awful?"

Arin looked up to Dan, "That's not what I'm focusing on. You were born in 1980?"

Dan sat himself back down, hands in his pockets. He sighed as he fell onto the couch with a thump. "Yeah, what about you kitten?"

"1987."

"Damn, that's young."

"Did you call me kitten?"

Dan turned to his side and cupped Arin's cheek, he leaned in and looked at him deep in the eyes. Arin began to wonder why he was so nervous about asking him over here in the first place with the confidence Dan had acquired now.

"Do you mind?"

Arin shook his head and allowed Dan's long, ruby-red fingers nails to trace down his jaw. Arin's breathing grew deeper and heavier. They didn't feel fake. Dan's index finger perked Arin's head up a little, and Dan went for it. Touching Arin's lips and rather quickly, Arin's hands rested on Dan's shoulders, squeezing the little flesh there was. Dan pulled away and a trail of saliva followed.

"Good, kitten?"

Speechless, Arin nodded. His grip on Dan's shoulders loosened, and allowed himself to be lifted off the couch towards Dan's bedroom. Dan walked backwards and leaned in to kiss Arin, who accepted and submitted to Dan's forwardness. Dan sat back onto the bed and Arin leaned over, kissing him warmly. Arin had a shudder up his spine when Dan's nails dug into Arin's back through his t-shirt, the two eventually pulled away.

Arin's voice was meek, "Is this a hook-up?"

"Sure, Arin."

"N-No! I mean, I've just... never done this before."

"Oh," Dan was now intrigued and pulled him closer. "Then I'll happily be your guide."

Arin, now on the bed was lying helplessly as he was being kissed by the straddling Dan. After a while, Dan sat back and started grinding on a flustered Arin. Unsure as to how to behave, Arin kept quiet and kept his hands to his side, much like a soldier.

"You not enjoying this?"

Arin sighed, "Y-Yeah, I am. I'm just no-not sure what to do."

Dan leaned in and kissed him softly, "Easy - just enjoy it."

Arin put his hands on Dan's hips and whined softly every time Dan grinded up against the tip of his cock. It was getting very hard now, practically throbbing. The kissing didn't help, with Dan's soft lips it was so easy to fall into it all. Plunged in pleasure and desire, Arin allowed his libido to run away with him. Dan leaned in and started kissing him again. Arin's moans went straight into Dan's mouth, who was seeming to enjoy the red-faced younger boy squirm in pleasure.

Arin sat up at Dan's request, not stopping him in having his clothes removed. Dan licked his body curiously, looking up at his face every so often to gauge his reaction. Arin whimpered at having his nipples licked, with surprised even himself. Arin ran his fingers through Dan's thick, curly hair, he rolled his head back at the slight feel of it. Still smitten by this once-stranger, Arin found it difficult to truly believe he was most likely going to have sex with this man.

Dan's fingernails traced back up Arin's body, up until his shoulders. "Do you wanna go all the way?"

The younger boy's face blossomed red. He ran his fingers through his own hair now in anxiety, he couldn't spit out words but Dan remained patient, smiling. That lovely, warm, gentle, seducing and damn _fine_ smile that had driven Arin so crazy. He let out a small whimper and nodded. Dan laughed and planted a kiss on his neck. "You'll be okay."

Arin watched quietly, fiddling with his hands as Dan got out lube and several condoms. Arin assumed he was insinuating he wanted more than one round by the several condoms, but unsure if Dan would get that out of him. He'd had sex with a few girls in university, sure. It wasn't enough to say he could last a long time, however. The long-term relationship with his hand could prove that neither.

Dan straddled Arin again, wrapping his arms around him and kissing Arin softly. His brown eyes stared so deep into him he wondered if he could see every little thing he had done in the past before, all of the mistakes and triumphs. Possibly even further back to his conception, Arin's nervousness caused him to break eye contact with Dan. However, when his eyes returned, Dan was still looking straight at him.

"You sure?"

Arin nodded and watched as Dan pulled down Arin's jeans, exposing the hard on he had from being kissed and straddled. Dan smirked and leaned over Arin, mouthing over his boner. Arin shuddered and whined, Dan's fingernails dug into his fleshy hips. Whilst Arin was distracted by being mouthed, Dan pulled his boxers down.

"I know I shouldn't really do this with my nails, so let's make it quick."

Nervously, Arin whimpered at the sight of Dan licking and sucking his finger. He smiled at Arin, and didn't break his gaze - even as his finger entered. Arin tried not to twitch in fear of breaking Dan's precious ruby nails. Releasing a moan, Arin covered his own mouth in embarrassment as another finger was added, leaving Arin loose. Dan removed his fingers, both nails intact and wiped them on a tissue. He then took off his own t-shirt, jeans and boxers, showing off his cock. Arin licked his lips sub consciously and followed Dan moving back on the bed , wrapping his member in the clear condom. Dan's hand placed itself on the back of Arin's back, the other on his thigh.

"You ready kitten?" Dan purred into Arin's ear, and after hearing the faint approval - Dan entered.

Arin whimpered immediately, attempting to stifle any moans he could. The new sensation of being filled was awfully pleasurable to Arin, as his arms reached over Dan's neck. Dan lifted Arin up a little bit more by placing both of his hands on his thighs. He then began banging him against the headboard, which gave a loud wham every time Dan thrust into Arin. Arin was so thankful Dan didn't have any neighbours.

Dan began to pant and whine with each thrust he gave. Arin was very tight and his own, fragile demeanour and moans set Dan off. The rain on the windowsill began to tap and Arin found its presence comforting. Alongside Dan's warm body, of course. Sweat began to run down Arin's forehead as Dan's thrusts became rougher. Hitting his prostate, Arin gripped onto the top of Dan's back with a loud moan and the more he hit it - the more out of it Arin became. His mind was blank, all he could think about was being fucked more. Over and over, repeatedly. This state made his own cock throb and ache for some pleasure.

Then, the heavens hit him as Dan's slender fingers wrapped around Arin's cock. All forefingers stroking whilst his thumb ran over the tip, pre-come leaking out. Dan leaned in and smirked at Arin, who was moaning wildly now, unable to control his own voice from moaning at rapidly changing pitch. Dan kissed Arin's neck, and then sucked on it - hoping for a hickey.

"D-Dan... I don't think I can hold out much longer..."

"That's okay kitten," Dan's smile widened "We'll go together."

Dan's moans got louder now and more apparent, the confident air he once had changed into the pleasured, sex-crazy air that Arin also had acquired. Dan laid Arin down, not having the strength to lift him anymore and Arin got a perfect view of Dan's whimpering face, looking straight down at him.

If he had told his friends he'd pulled a stranger at a bar he'd be known as a god.

Dan's hands linked with Arin's once more as he leaned back and kept thrusting with the little strength he had. Arin watched his abdomen muscle tighten and heard the gasps. Dan's eyes closed and his pitch heightened. Arin felt himself become much warmer and the world began to spin - he didn't care about anybody else but Dan. Breathily moaning, Arin's grip got much tighter on Dan.

"Dan... Dan I'm going to do it please don't go harder don't go-"

He went harder, now pounding Arin in anticipation of his own orgasm. Arin cried out, "Oh my god!" before whining and coming all over his chest. Still allowing Dan to kiss him and whine into his mouth as he too came inside of him, once he had finished convulsing. Dan broke the kiss and looked down at the panting, cum-stained Arin who lay with his eyes closed.

"Jesus, Arin. That was good."

Arin opened one eye and smiled, "T-Thank you. You too."

Dan leaned over Arin, grinning. His confidence returned, "Maybe we should meet at the bar more often - for this kind of thing. If a gathering gets too boring, you know?"

That sounded like a damn good deal. A damn good deal indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd fic! haha, this took a lot of time and editing. i guess things never are perfect 1st time around. the title is from dusty springfield's spooky and here is the songlist i listened to whilst writing this song!
> 
> dusty springfield - look of love / spooky  
> the stranglers - golden brown  
> at last - etta james  
> nina simone - feeling good / i put a spell on you
> 
> enjoy!!


End file.
